Une histoire de D
by One P Hana
Summary: Drôle de famille, donc drôle de vie! Résume totalement inintéressant, c'est le contenu de cette fic qui importe :D! UA OC Du grand n'importe quoi, du Monkey D. quoi :p
1. Introduction

_"**Une histoire de D.**"_

_ Me revoilà encore une fois, toujours avec la même fic, mais je suis comment dire... très perfectionniste. La première ne me plaisant plus, ainsi que la seconde, j'ai dû lui donner un troisième souffle. L'histoire (le commencement et tout le tralala) va changer du tout au tout._

_Cette fic n'est autre qu'un UA, ne voulant pas faire un copier/coller de l'œuvre originale._

_**Raitings:** K+, T, M. (Cela dépend des moments, je préciserai à chaque chapitres!)_

_**Genres:** Aventure, Friendship, Humor, Romance._

_**Disclamer:**L'univers et les personnages présents dans cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils font partie de l'œuvre de Oda-Sama!_

_**Ps:**Changement du nom de Lilly, c'est maintenant Rio... Gomen!  
_

* * *

Un soleil de plomb, des oiseau qui chante pour annoncer l'arrivée de l'été, du rhum qui coule à flot, et un équipage de joyeux lurons. Voilà dans quelle galère je me trouve, bien sur détrompez-vous, j'adore ma vie, ainsi que les gens qui m'entourent. Laissez moi donc me présenter, au moins du jour de ma naissance à maintenant.

~**17 ans plus tôt**~

-_Tu peux me dire ce que tu es en train de faire? _Demanda un homme à une femme au ventre particulièrement arrondie. _Il est temps pour toi de..._

-_Il est temps pour moi de quoi? Hein! Il n'est pas encore là! Je veux l'attendre!_ S'énerva la jeune femme.

-_Ne sois pas stupide! Tu ne peux plus attendre, c'est trop tard maintenant... Il n'avait qu'à être là..._

_-Je sais que tu ne l'aime pas des masses, mais c'est le père de mon enfant..._

La femme se tue, elle venait de se tordre de douleur. L'homme à ses côtés lui serra la main le plus doucement qu'il pouvait, lui montrant qu'il était à ses côtés.

-_Au moins tu sais que ton frère sera toujours là pour toi._ Dit-il en lui embrassant le front.

-N_e me laisse pas._ Souffla-t elle en commençant à pleurer.

-_Jamais je ne laisserai ma petite sœur accoucher seule... Où est-il ce vaurien?_ Marmonna-t il.

-_Je t'ai entendu._ Dit-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents avant de hurler sous la violence de ses contractions. _Il va bientôt arriver je le sais..._

Un bruit se fit entendre en dehors de la petite maison, puis la porte de la pièce où se trouvait la femme enceinte et son frère explosa dans un énorme fracas.

-J_'ai fais au plus vite._ Dit l'homme qui venait d'entrer en reprenant son souffle. _Ils pensent que nous sommes sur une autre île, j'ai amarré le bateau. Dès que tu te seras reposée nous pourrons partir d'ici._ Dit-il en embrassant sa femme avant que celle-ci ne relâche un autre râle de douleur. _Il est temps qu'elle arrive, il me tarde de la voir..._

-_Eh oh! Moi j'étais pas au courant que c'était une petite fille! Merci_. Ronchonna le deuxième homme présent.

Un bruit strident résonna dans toute la pièce. Les deux hommes se penchèrent sur la femme qui venait de commencer le travail. Le frère de cette dernière s'avança le plus près possible du haut du corps de la jeune femme, sous peine de régurgiter ce qu'il avait manger plutôt, quand au futur père, c'est lui qui menait les opérations. Cela ressemblait assez à un vrai accouchement comme on en voit dans les grands hôpitaux, tout les outils étaient présents, toutes les précautions avaient été prises.  
Au bout de vingt minutes, surement les plus longues de leur vie, un cri, différent des premiers qu'ils avaient entendu, retentit entre les quatre murs de la petite cellule, un pleur à la fois aigu et touchant qui montre au combien le fait de donner la vie est un geste noble.

A la fin de ce merveilleux acte, la mère s'endormit tranquillement, tandis que son poupon s'agitait dans les bras de son père.

_-Désole de déranger ce moment au combien magnifique, mais..._

_-Fais pas ton jaloux, j'allais te la mettre dans les bras une fois qu'elle se serait calmée..._

_-Quoi? Je la veux maintenant!_ S'excita le nouvel oncle en s'empourprant une fois ayant sa nièce dans les bras.

Elle le regarda, soutenant son regard, puis elle se mit à rire, tirant sur le nez de l'homme. Son sourire s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle toucha sa cicatrice, un air perplexe se dessina sur son visage, puis elle se rapprocha du visage qu'elle n'avait pas arrêté de tripoter, puis un bruit, comme celui d'une petite ventouse, se fit entendre.

-_Elle m'a embrassé et pas toi!_ Dit l'heureux oncle en pointant le père du doigt tout en se moquant de lui.

-_Les garçons... Arrêtez de jouer._ Dit la génitrice en riant tout en baillant. _Il est temps de partir, je me reposerai mieux dans le bateau, il faut qu'on parte._

Ils ne dirent rien, prenant soin de ne laisser aucune trace de leur passage, prirent tout ce qui leur était nécessaire et partirent de la petite cabane dans laquelle ils s'étaient réfugié. La mère peinait à marcher, elle fut donc porter par son mari, quand à leur fille, elle en cessait de rire à cause des pitreries que faisait son oncle, tout en rejoignant le navire.

_-Au fait... Comment allez-vous l'appeler?_

_-C'est vrai ça, on a totalement oublié..._

_-Je propose..._

_-Tu ne propose rien! _Dit le père de l'enfant. _Mon père m'avait dit qu'il voulait..._

_-Mon chéri, ce n'est pas ton père qui va choisir le prénom de notre fille!_

_-Mais pourtant Natsu c'est pas mal et..._

_-Ouais... ça serait pas mal si elle était née en été, mais nous sommes en printemps! Petit malin!_ Lâcha l'oncle en se moquant ouvertement de son beau-frère. _Que dîtes vous de... Attention... Luffy!_ Dit-il tout fière de lui.

_-Luffy? Où es-tu allé chercher un prénom pareil!_

_-Moi j'aime bien._ Lâcha la seule femme présente.

_-Pourquoi ça devrait m'étonner._ Marmonna le géniteur. _Après tout vous êtes liés par les liens de la fraternité..._

_-Mais je trouve ça trop masculin... Que diriez-vous de... Rio?_ Demanda la mère en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, puis ils décalèrent leur regard vers la mère, pour enfin finir sur le bébé.

_-Bienvenu au monde, Rio._ Dit doucement son père.

_-Okaeri Rio-chan._ Dit son oncle en lui caressant le peu de cheveux qu'elle avait.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé. :)

Sinon, laissez moi une review pour me faire part de vos impressions. ;)


	2. Hello Fushia !

_"**Une histoire de D.**"_

_ Voilà le deuxième chapitre, en espérant qu'il soit aussi bien (d'après moi x)) que le précédant. Dans "l'introduction", j'ai voulu cacher les noms des personnages, mais je pense que vous avez deviné de qui je parlai, bien sur! Bref, cette fois-ci vous aurez droit aux prénoms (je voulais simplement vous torturer, que vous ne sachiez pas de qui il s'agissait héhé!) "**je sors**" :) _

_**Raiting:** K+. _

_**Genres:** Aventure, Friendship, Humor, Romance._

_**Disclamer:**_L'univers_ et les personnages présents dans cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils font partie de l'œuvre de Oda-Sama!_

* * *

~**17 ans plus tôt (8 mois après)**~

_-Cela fait des mois que l'on vogue sur les flots de cette mer enragée, loin de toute civilisation, je sens mon cœur se décourager..._

_-Shanks, arrête de faire ton poète, ça m'agace, va plutôt voir à la vigie s'il n'y a pas quelque chose d'intéressant... Et puis c'est de ta faute si nous ne sommes pas encore arrivé, c'est toi qui a voulu prendre je ne sais quel raccourci, et nous voilà, huit mois après notre départ de Kyoko toujours en pleine mer alors qu'on aurait dû arriver à Fushia il y a trois mois! _S'énerva le père de famille.

_-Oui mon capitaine, j'y vais..._ Ironisa-t il. _Et puis après tout, avoues que le paysage est magnifique, ça fait voir le monde à Rio._

_-Arrête d'utiliser ma fille comme excuse._ S'énerva une fois de plus le révolutionnaire. _Moi en tout cas je rentre._

_-Vivement que je retrouve mon équipage... J'en peux plus moi, il me faut de l'action. _Souffla-t il.

Le silence se mit en place. Le vent de Novembre soufflait, le ciel s'obscurcissait, la neige arrivait à grand pas. Dans la plus grande cabine du navire, la femme du plus célèbre de tous les révolutionnaires était assise dans un grand fauteuil, en train de contempler sa fille, tout en lui caressant le visage. Puis elles furent rejoint par l'homme de la famille.

_-_Rei. Souffla le révolutionnaire. Elle_ a tes yeux, verts et perçants comme ceux d'un chat._ Lui dit son mari en lui souriant. _Ainsi que tes cheveux rouges._ Dit-il d'un air plus triste.

_-Dragon._ Souffla-t elle. Ses yeux _sont vairons, vert et brun, elle a nos deux couleurs de cheveux, c'est un parfait mélange entre le brun et le rouge..._

_-Vairons? Depuis quand?_ S'excita le père.

-_Depuis deux jours, ils ont changés de couleur, tout comme ses cheveux qui était bruns, maintenant ils sont auburn. _Répondit sa femme.

Son mari ne lui répondit pas, il prit simplement sa fille dans ses bras et la serra contre lui, tout en la berçant.

-_Je vais nous préparer à manger, va prévenir mon frère. _Lui dit-elle en lui souriant avant de sortir de la chambre.

-_J'espère que tu auras un aussi beau sourire que ta mère._ Dit le révolutionnaire à son enfant en la posant délicatement dans son berceau. _Je te laisse dormir, ma belle Rio. _Dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

Il sortit de la pièce, en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller la petite qui dormait tout en suçant, roulée en boule, un de ses orteils.

-_Te voilà, enfin!_ Dis le roux en tapant du pied contre le sol.

_-Tiens chérie, je ne savais pas que tu avais une seconde épouse. _Dit la femme en élargissant son sourire permanent.

-_Mph... _Souffla le dernier entré dans la cuisine. _Rio vient de s'endormir, je venais donner un peu d'aide, mais je pense que je vais plutôt faire du sport en balançant QUELQU'UN PAR DESSUS BORD!_

_-Calme toi, ce que tu es tendu Dragon... Je t'attendais pour te dire que nous atteindrons Fushia dans une petite heure..._ Lui répondis le principal intéressé.

_-Et ça tu peux pas le dire plus tôt? _S'énerva le révolutionnaire.

-_Tu vas pouvoir revoir ton pôpa! _Dit le rouge en se moquant de son ainé.

_-Et toi tu vas pouvoir dégager! _Renchérit ce dernier.

_-Les garçons... C'est prêt. _Dis la femme en gardant toujours son sourire.

-_J'espère que tu as cuisiné mon plat favori, Rei..._ Dis le roux avant de ses prendre une tape derrière la tête par son beau-frère.

Une fois le repas terminé, ils retournèrent tous les trois à leur postes, Dragon à la barre, Shanks à la vigie, et Rei auprès de sa fille.

_-Tu vas bientôt connaître ton grand-père, ma puce._ Dit-elle en la serrant doucement dans ses bras et en la berçant

_-Oi Rei, on est arrivé! Ramène toi!_ Lui cria son frère.

La femme sortit de la chambre avec un sac énorme sur le dos et sa fille dans les bras. Les deux hommes la regardèrent d'un air totalement surpris.

_-C'est pourquoi ça?_ Demanda le père.

_-Elle n'arrête pas de manger... Et tu sais où ça finit? Dans les couches! Et en plus il lui faut des vêtements de rechange, tu sais très bien qu'elle se roule dans tout et n'importe quoi..._

_-C'est une grosse dégueulasse en fait._ Dit l'oncle.

-_T'étais exactement comme elle quand tu étais petit... C'est fou ce que vous vous ressemblez sur ce point de vue là._ Dit-elle en souriant.

_-En même temps, quoi de plus normal après tout? Je suis son oncle préféré! _Dit le roux tout fier de lui.

_-Peut-être parce-que Rio n'a pas rencontrée encore toute sa famille... Baka! _S'énerva le père.

-_Les enfants? Il faudrait peut-être y aller, Garp-san doit nous attendre..._ Dit la jeune mère en se dirigeant vers la sortie du navire.

Le débarquement se passa formidablement bien, Garp dû surement faire toutes les démarches pour que son fils puisse venir sans problèmes, sans un accueil de la Marine.  
Il fut content de revoir son fils unique, ainsi que sa belle-fille, qu'il considérait comme sa propre fille, et bien sur l'arrivée du fameux Akagami no Shanks ne le rassura pas des masses, mais il se refusa de faire une remarque à ce propos, il était trop obnubilé par la petite merveille présente dans les bras de son fils.

_-Alors comment s'appelle cette petite chose?_ Demanda-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

-_Elle s'appelle Rio._ Lui répondis son fils en mettant la petite dans les bras de son grand-père._ Nous sommes désolés de ne venir que maintenant, mais nous avons eu un petit problème en route..._

_-Ce n'est rien, du moment que vous êtes là... Au fait j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer mes enfants... Je sais que..._

_-C'est quoi? J'peux venir, j'aurais un cadeau?_ S'excita le roux en sautant tout autour du héros de la Marine.

-_Bien sur que non! Sur la place il y a un petit bar, attend nous là bas! _Dit sèchement le plus vieux.

Il regardèrent tout les quatre le pirate partir,puis, ne se souciant plus de lui, il continuèrent leur route.

-_Je sais à quel point vous aimez la tranquillité, alors je me suis demandé quel serait le lieu le plus parfait pour vous... J'ai d'abord pensé sur la place, puis dans la forêt, ou encore dans la montagne... Puis l'idée de la plage m'est venu... Vous serez tranquille là bas, personne n'y habite, et ce n'est pas loin de chez moi..._

_-De quoi tu parle papa?_

_-Je parle de votre maison! Les habitants m'ont aidé à la construire, vous y serez bien... C'est au __calme, et le paysage est magnifique... Et si par malheur il y aurait une ronde autour des îles de la part de la Marine, vous pourrez facilement le voir et vous pourrez vous réfugier dans la forêt... Bon bien sur je pense au pire scénario, mais il le faut bien, ce que je veux c'est que vous mes enfants et la petite soyez confortablement installé._

_-Au fait Garp-san, comment va le petit que vous avez adopté?_

_-Rei-chan! Ne dis pas de sottise, je n'ai pas adopté ce petit monstre voyons... J'ai juste dû m'en occuper à la mort de ses parents..._

_-Alors pourquoi rougis-tu? Papa. _Lui demanda son fils.

_-Baka!_ Lui dit-il en le frappant sur la tête.

_-Penses-tu que l'on pourrait laisser Rio à Dadan pendant que nous nous installons? _Demanda Dragon à son père.

-_Quoi? Cette folle ne touchera jamais à un seule cheveux de ma petite merveille. _S'énerva le Marine.

-_Aller en plus il faut qu'on parle..._

_-D'accord... Attendez moi chez Makino, je vais porter Rio chez Dadan._

* * *

**K3lly-y:** Imagine une aussi adorable petite fille s'appeler "Luffy", l'horreur quoi! Sinon merci beaucoup pour ta review, et j'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre ;)

**Juue Trafalgar:** Merci pour ta review, en espérant que tu es hâte à la suite :)


	3. Wanna be my friend ?

_"**Une histoire de D.**"_

_ Ohayo! Me revoila avec un nouveau chapitre! Alors? Votre impression? Quoi vous voulez me frapper? Ok mais pas la tête et les doigts, sinon comment je pourrais écrire de nouveaux chapitres? Éhéhéh! _

_Bon sinon finit la plaisanterie, je suis de retour pour ce troisième chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira autant (ou plus) que les deux précédents!_

_**Raiting:** K+. _

_**Genres:** Aventure, Friendship, Humor, Romance._

_**Disclamer:**L'univers et les personnages présents dans cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils font partie de l'œuvre de Oda-Sama!_

~**17 ans plus tôt (8 mois après (la suite))**~

-_Quoi? Il en est hors de question! Regarde déjà celui-la! Je sais même pas ce que je vais pouvoir en faire... Il viens tout juste d'avoir un an et il nous frappe avec son bâton comme si c'était une épée... Et puis regarde comment elle me regarde... On dirait qu'elle va me tuer._ Hurla une grosse femme rousse.

_-Dadan! Dois-je te rappeler que si tu refuse quoique ce soit, et que si il arrive quelque chose à Rio ou bien à Ace je pourrais en parler à mon ami le général Sengoku..._

_-Garp... Garp-san... Il n'arrivera rien à votre petite fille pendant le court instant qu'elle passera ici._ Dit la grosse femme en ayant des sueurs froide.

-_Une dernière chose Dadan... Fais tout ce que tu peux pour que Ace ne devienne pas un pirate s'il te plaît. _Dit-il avant de partir, sans attendre la réponse de la femme.

-_Non mais quel toupet je vous jure! Déjà il y a un an, il me laisse un bébé et maintenant je dois garder sa petite fille... _

_-Okashira... SI il lui arrive quelque chose... Il nous tuera? Demanda un petit homme au visage étrange._

_-Il ne nous arrivera rien tant que cette gamine restera dans mes bras... AAAAAAH! Elle est plus là! Elle est plus là! Dogura! Magura! Retrouvez la avant que Garp ne revienne, sinon on est bon pour Impel Down! _Dit la grosse femme en s'agitant de tout les côtés.

Tout les brigands des montagnes cherchèrent dans toute la maison la petite fille du héros de la Marine.

-_Okashira! Elle est dehors! Je l'ai trouvée! Elle joue avec Ace et le chien. _Cria Dogura.

-_Bravo je suis fière de toi Dog... C'est pas vrai? ACE LACHE CE BATON! RIO LACHE LE CHIEN TU VAS LE TUER! Dogura! Magura! Gardez ces deux monstres avant qu'ils ne tuent le chien! Hurla leur chef._

~**Maintenant**~

Je pense pas que le moment entre mes 8 mois et mes 10 ans vous importe vraiment... Je vais juste vous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé d'une façon simple et courte.

J'ai eu un petit frère quand j'ai eu 3 ans. D'après mes parents sont prénom vient de notre oncle Akagami no Shanks, un célèbre pirate, aussi puissant que Barbe Blanche, un autre grand pirate... Bref, je pense que Luffy ça lui va parfaitement bien, il est vraiment mignon, mais il est juste un petit peu... stupide, immature, bête, gamin, intrépide, grande gueule, égoïste... Mais bon je l'aime, je l'adore!  
Quand Luffy eu trois ans et que moi j'en eu 6, nous avons dû nous cacher, et aller vivre chez notre grand-père... Depuis ce jour, depuis l'assassinat de ma mère fait par un Marine, je les déteste tous, hormis le vieux (Garp). A ce moment il fut hors de question pour moi de suivre les entraînements de mon grand-père qui souhaitait et souhaite encore nous voir mon frère et moi entrer dans cette affreuse institution!  
Donc, après la mort de ma mère, mon père est partit en mer, il a rejoint son ancien équipage des révolutionnaires, ils les avaient laissé pour fonder une famille, mais d'après moi, son travail en vaut plus la peine, et puis le vieux est là pour nous... Bref! Mon père est devenu en quelque sorte l'ennemi numéro un de la Marine, en même temps, normal! C'est le chef des révolutionnaires!  
Le jour de l'anniversaire de Luffy pour ses 7 ans, le vieux nous apprit qu'il devait retourner à Marine Ford pour son boulot, et que du coup il ne pouvait plus s'occuper de nous, c'est pourquoi, le lendemain de cette "grande nouvelle", il nous emmena chez Dadan, la chef des brigands des montagnes... Luffy déteste ce genre de personne, surtout après ce qu'ils ont pu faire à Shanks, mais d'après Ji-chan ceux là étaient totalement différents... Moi si vous voulez mon avis, il voulait surtout nous éloigner de notre oncle, que l'on voyait un peu trop souvent... une petite chose... Luffy ne se rappelle plus rien depuis le meurtre de ma mère, il ne sait pas qui est notre père, ni même que Shanks son plus grand héros est son oncle... Une cervelle de moineau le frangin!

~**10 ans plus tôt, East Blue, Un sentier de montagne au Mont Corbo**~

_-Je te l'ai déjà dis Ji-chan! Je serais le roi des pirates!_

_-Et moi une grande pirate ainsi qu'une grande révolutionnaire, je me battrais contre l'injustice de la Marine!_

_-Le roi des pirates mon cul! Et toi jeune fille, tu seras la première femme amiral! Non seulement Luffy tu as mangé un fruit du démon, mais en plus tu as le culot de me parler de cette manière? Et toi Rio, comment oses-tu avoir ce genre de rêve, je pensais que toi au moins tu serais de mon côté! Luffy, Ace et toi Rio...! Allez devenir les marines les plus forts ayant jamais vécus quand vous aurez grandi!_

_-GRRRR! Pourquoi est-ce que ça fait si mal si je suis en caoutchouc? Laisse moi tranquille Ji-chan._ S'énerva le plus jeune qui était tiré par la bouche.

_-Ji-chan! Tu me fais mal au bras! _S'énerva aussi la petite fille qui était tirée par son bras.

-_Vous avez de la chance, je pourrais vous amener directement avec moi! Et là votre entraînement serait bien pire que ce que vous ressentez!_

_-Ji-chan? _Demanda doucement la petite fille. _J'ai faim. _Chuchota-t-elle pour éviter que quelqu'un d'autre que son grand-père ne puisse l'entendre.

-_Moi aussi! Meshi meshi meshi ("à manger" en gros)... Aïe! _Hurla-t-il une fois que son grand-père le fit taire grâce à son poing.

_-Tu sais Ji-chan que tu pourrais te faire arrêter pour maltraitance sur enfants! _S'énerva la plus vieille des deux enfants.

-_Jamais j'aurais la paix avec vous... Vous avoir laissé grandir dans Fushia fut une grande erreur... et vous avoir entraînés dans la jungle ne vous a pas calmé... Mais croyez moi que là où je vous emmène..._

-_Comme si Dadan était effrayante! C'est fou comme elle a réussi à t'embobiner Ji-chan!_ Lui dit la petite fille en lui tirant la langue.

-_Allez-vous vous taire? _Dit-il en avançant plus vite._ Vous verrez que vous ne direz plus rien devant Dadan et tous ces bandits!_

Le reste du "voyage" se passa plus tranquillement. Le plus jeune cessa de parler pour laisser son appétit s'exprimer, quand à sa soeur ainée, elle rumina tout le long du reste du chemin, attendant de pouvoir enfin aller dormir.

_-Tu sais Ji-chan! Un jour je serais comme Shanks! Un des plus grands de tous les pirates! _Cria haut et fort le jeune garçon.

-_Ouais et moi je serais la soeur du seigneur des pirates! J'aurais tout l'or que je veux! Et je déciderait de l'avenir de la marine! Je déciderai si oui ou non elle doit-être détruite... Et elle le sera! _Dit-elle en riant comme une folle avant de s'endormir sur le dos de son grand-père.

-_On va mettre ça sur le coup du manque de sommeil. _Dit-il en riant.

Ils arrivâmes devant une grande bâtisse faite de bois. Le plus âgés des trois frappa le plus fort possible sur la porte aussi longtemps qu'il le fallut pour que quelqu'un lui ouvre.

-_Tu sais espèce de salop que t'as vie s'arrête ici! _Cria une grosse bonne femme aux cheveux roux et bouclés.

-_Moi je vais faire un tour. _Dit le plus jeune en s'aventurant autour de la maison.

-_C'est moi! _S'énerva le héros de la Marine.

-_Hein? G_Garp-san?_Cria-t-elle accompagnée de ses deux acolytes, Dogura et Magura.

-_Tu as l'air en forme dis donc! _Dit-il.

-_Moi? En forme? Pas du tout, je suis claquée, laissez moi un peu souffler! Cette saleté d'Ace a déjà dix ans!_

_-Ah oui c'est vrai, il a le même âge que ma petite Rio... Comment se porte-t-il. _Demanda le plus vieux.

-Rigolez pas! On ne peut plus s'en occuper! Reprenez le avec vous... Répondit le plus petit des bandits, Dogura.

-_Quel emmerdeur ce gosse! _S'énerva la grosse femme qui ne cessait de regarder le plus jeune des Monkey D. courir dans tous les sens. _Et puis c'est quoi ce foutu bruit, limite on ne s'entend plus parler! _S'énerva-t-elle une fois de plus en s'étant rendu compte que le bruit venait des ronflements de la petite qui dormait accrochée au dos de son grand-père..

-_J'vous les confie aussi!_

-_Hein?_

_-Luffy, Rio. _Dit-il en réveillant la plus vieille des deux enfants. _Dites bonjour!_

_-Yo! _Fit le plus jeune en faisant un signe de la main à la rousse.

-"_Oyo gozaimasss". _Dit-elle en se rendormant.

-_C'est qui ces gosses? _Demanda Magura.

-_Mes petits enfants, Rio et Luffy! _Dit le héros de la Marine fièrement.

-_Hein? Quoi? _Hurlèrent les trois brigands, ce qui réveilla la petite fille de Garp. _Deux de plus sur les bras? Les deux petits enfants de Garp-san? Impossible!_

_-Dans ce cas vous choisissez, soit vous vous occupez de ces deux là, soit vous passez le reste de votre vie en prison... J'ai tellement détourné les yeux sur certains de vos crimes, que j'en ai autant que je veux._

_-C'est sûr, j'ai pas envie d'être arrêté, mais bon... _Se lamenta Magura.

-_Parfois j'ai l'impression que la prison serait préférable alors qu'on ne s'occupe que d'Ace... _Continua Dogura.

-_Et en plus de cela vous voulez nous ajouter votre petite fille ainsi que votre petit fils... J'imagine qu'ils sont tout deux aussi deux sortes de monstres... _Finit pas ajouter Dadan.

-_Rio__ tu trouves pas que ce chalet est délabré?_ Critiqua le jeune frère de la petite.

_-Toi aussi t'as remarqué? _Lui répondit sa soeur.

-Répétez_, que je vous démontent! _S'énerva la grosse femme.

Les deux enfants ne lui répondirent pas, préférant courir où bon leur semble.

-_Ils ne m'écoutent pas._ Dit la grosse femme en tomba face contre terre.

-_Okashira! Vous allez bien? _Demandèrent les deux brigands.

Pendant ce temps les deux enfants continuèrent à ne rien écouter et à courir partout. Mais le plus jeune s'arrêta net.

-_C'est quoi ça? _Demanda-t-il en se touchant la joue. _Un crachat? Beurk! C'est dégueulasse!_

_-Qui à fait ça? _S'énervèrent le frère et la soeur ensemble.

-_Oï toi! S_'énerva le plus jeune en ayant aperçu le cracheur. _Excuse toi!_

_-C'est dégueulasse. _S'énerva la petite fille.

-_Oh Ace! _Dit leur grand-père en se retournant à cause du bruit qu'ils faisaient.

-_Oï! Excuse toi! _S'énerva de plus en plus le jeune garçon.

-_Luffy, Rio... Je vous présente Ace, il a trois ans de plus que Luffy, c'est à dire qu'il a ton âge Rio. A partir d'aujourd'hui vous vivrez avec ces gens._

_-Hein? Vous pouvez pas décider comme ça! _Lui répondit la rousse.

-_Soyez amis! _Dit-il en ignorant totalement Dadan et en frappant les deux enfants qui grognaient de rage.

-_Alors c'est décidé?_ Crièrent les trois brigands par surprise.

_-Un problème? _Demanda le marine en fusillant les trois brigands avec un regard noir.

-_On s'en occupera! _ Dirent-il en hochant la tête de haut en bas.

-_L'affaire est réglée. Je repasserai quand j'aurai à nouveau du temps libre. _Dit le plus âgé de tous.

-... _Concernant le soutien financier... _Se risqua la rousse.

-_Mettez le sur ma note. _Répondit-il tout simplement.

-_On est pas dans un bar! _S'énerva-t-elle.

-_Hein?_

_-Passez quand vous voulez! _Répondit-elle comme si elle avait un pistolet posé sur sa tempe.

-_Mais Okashira... Comment on va faire avec deux autres alors qu'on est fauchés? _Demanda un des brigands.

-_La ferme! Là c'est l'heure du repas, allez préparer la bouffe! _Répondit-elle.

-_Oui! _Dirent-ils en coeur.

Pendant ce temps, le frère et la soeur ne cessèrent de fixer Ace, alias le cracheur. Il se leva d'un bond de sur la chose où il était assis.

-_Excuse toi! _Lui dit le plus jeune, une fois qu'il fut passé à côté de lui.

Ce dernier lui passa devant sans même lui répondre.

-_Attends! _Dit-il en se retournant vers lui et en revissant son chapeau sur sa tête. Puis les paroles de Shanks Le Roux lui revinrent en tête: "_Je te laisse ce chapeau!"._ Il essuya le crachat qu'il avait sur la joue et se rappela le jour où les brigands s'étaient attaqués à Shanks et qu'il n'avait rien fait car c'était là une grande forme d'intelligence.

-_J'te jure Luffy qu'il va te le payer! _S'énerva sa grande soeur.

-_Rio__ c'est pas la peine... Ne sois pas plus bête que lui..._

_-Pardon? Je suis ta grande soeur! Ce n'est pas à toi de me dire ce que je dois faire face à un abruti pareil! Crois moi qu'il ne recommencera plus! _Dit-elle en faisant un énorme sourire à son frère.

Pendant ce temps, Luffy suivit Ace à la trace. Il entra dans le "chalet" et le chercha du regard.

-_T'es qui toi? _Murmura un homme dans le creux de l'oreille du jeune garçon en lui mettant son poignard sous la gorge.

-_Lâchez le! _S'énerva sa soeur, qui n'eut pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit, elle se retrouva dans la même panade que son frère.

-_Si vous voulez pas mourir, sortez votre fric!_

_-J'ai pas de sous sur moi! _Répondit le plus jeune.

-_Alors dîtes à vos foutus parents de ramener du fric!_

_-On n'a qu'un papi... _Répondit la petite.

-_Alors appelez le ce papi! Il s'appelle comment?_

_-Garp-san._ Répondit Dogura en allumant la lumière.

-_Ces gosses sont... _Essaya d'articuler un des brigands.

_-"Ils vivront avec vous à partir de maintenant" qu'il a dit._

D'un seul coups, tous les brigands hurlèrent sous le poids de la nouvelle.

-_Pourquoi vous n'avez pas refusé?_

_-On fait pas garderie ici!_

_-Fermez là les gars! _Hurla leur Okashira en ramenant un énorme plat remplit de viande. _C'est l'heure de bouffer!_

Tous sautèrent sur le plat pour avoir une chance d'avoir un morceau. Luffy regarda le plat avec des étoiles dans les yeux, il essaya d'avancer vers le plat, qu'un brigand lui sauta dessus pour être sûr d'avoir une part. Quand à Rio elle était assise dans un coin entrain de finir son deuxième morceau de viande. Dans la salle on aurait dit qu'une guerre venait d'être déclenchée.  
Luffy essaya d'attraper le dernier bout, mais par malchance, ce fut un chien qui le lui prit. Il n'eut droit qu'à un bol de riz, qu'il avala d'un seul trait.

-_Du rab! Ossan! _Dit-il en présentant son bol vide à la chef des brigands.

-_Je suis une femme! Et non un vieil homme (Ossan voulant dire vieil homme)! _S'énerva cette dernière._ Est-ce que au moins tu sais où tu as été emmener avec ta soeur?_

_-Non._

_-Alors je vais te le dire! Tu es dans la famille des brigands de Dadan, qui tient le mont Corvo!_

_-Des brigands? Je hais les brigands. _Dit-il en présentant toujours son bol vide.

-_Ferme là saloperie de gosse! _Dit-elle en enfonçant son poignard à quelques centimètres des jambes du jeune garçon._ Combien crois-tu que ça nous emmerde de nous voir confier deux gosses comme toi et ta soeur? Si tu veux pas rester ici alors fais comme ça, dégage de là et va crever comme un chien!_

_-Allons Allons Okashira. _Dit calmement Magura.

-_Je veux encore manger. _Dit Luffy d'une voix toute peinée. _Moi aussi je veux manger de cette viande! _Dit-il en bavant et en regardant le jeune Ace manger plein de bouts de viande.

Soudain Dadan avança sa viande vers le visage du plus jeune, il essaya de mordre dedans, mais la rousse fut plus rapide, et elle la recula du ventre sur pattes.

-_Tous ces morceaux de viandes viennent d'un bison que Ace a rapporté, nous avons aussi droit à une part qu'il nous laisse. _Dit-elle en mangeant._ Le monde des brigands est dur, à partir de demain je vous ferez travailler, toi et Rio à vous en tuer à la tache! Le ménage, la lessive, polir les chaussures et les armes! Voler, frauder, assassiner! Retiens bien ça: Ne dis jamais à ton grand-père ce que nous vous faisons faire ici! Un bol de riz et un verre d'eau par jour! Voilà ce que je peux vous assurer d'avoir! Vous vous débrouillerez pour avoir le reste de vous mêmes, et de grandir comme bon vous semble!_

_-Compris! _Dit-il normalement accompagné de sa soeur.

-_Compris? C'est le moment où vous êtes censés pleurer! _Dit-elle totalement surprise.

-_Y a pas longtemps, Ji-chan nous a balancé dans la jungle. _Répondit la plus vieille des deux enfants. _Et dans la forêt y avait plein d'eau, de grenouilles, de serpents et de champignons à manger! _Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

_-Et puis un jour je serais un pirate! _Dirent-ils en coeur.

_-On doit être au moins capable de faire ça. _Dit l'ainée en mettant un coup de coude amical à son frère.

-_Okashira? Ça va? _Demanda un des brigands, alors que son chef ne répondais plus.

D'un seul coup, Ace se leva et sortit du chalet, Rio et Luffy décidèrent de le suivre.

-_Eh vous deux! Vous allez où? _Cria la rousse. _Plus important que ça, vous venez de dire "pirates"? _Dit-elle choquée. _Ils n'écoutent pas!_ S'énerva-t-elle.

-_Oï! _Dit le plus jeune avant que le brun ne lui claque la porte au nez.

-_Et voilà! Regardez! Ils sont bien trop forts! C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas de la petite-fille et du petit-fils de Garp! _S'énerva-t-elle une fois de plus.

-_Oï! _Dit la petite fille, une fois qu'elle fut dehors, en essayant de garder son clame face au jeune brun qui ne s'arrêta même pas.

-_Attends nous! Oï! Je m'appelle Rio, et Lui c'est mon frère Luffy!_

_-Je ne suis plus énervé pour le crachat. _Dit-il pour qu'il puisse l'entendre. _C'est pas la peine de s'énerver pour ça... Devenons amis! Tu vas quelque part?_

_-Luffy! T'es sûr de vouloir lui pardonner?_

_-C'est sur moi qu'il a craché Rio..._

Sans leur répondre le plus âgé cassa un arbre rien qu'avec la force de sa jambe, le haut de l'arbre se renversa et dévala toute la côte... En direction des deux Monkey D.

-_Luffy! Tu veux vraiment devenir ami avec ce gros malade? _Lui demanda sa soeur en courant dans la descente pour échapper à l'arbre. _Luffy! C'est un cul de sac! _Hurla-t-elle en sautant au dernier moment pour se retrouver debout sur l'arbre qui venait d'écraser son frère qui ne ressenti aucune douleur grâce au pouvoir du fruit du démon qu'il avait mangé quelques années auparavant.  
Ace quand à lui était en train de marcher sur un pont fait de bois et de cordes qui ne semblait pas très solide.

-_Luffy arrête de le suivre! _S'énerva la plus âgée des deux.

_-T'as qu'à arrêter de me suivre Rio!_

_-Je te suis parce-que tu le suis! Baka!_

Ace se retourna et aperçu le plus jeune totalement essoufflé, alors que la soeur de ce dernier le fusillait du regard. Il se dirigea vers eux, Luffy arborait un grand sourire alors que Rio redoutait son approche. Il s'avança vers les deux, et d'un seul coup, il donna un grand coup sur le pont avec son espèce de lance.  
Luffy et Rio volèrent en l'air en dehors du pont., ils tombèrent en direction de l'énorme creux dans la montagne qui donnait tout juste sur une rivière, qui se trouvait à une centaine de mètres plus bas.

-_Oï! Ace est rentré! _Cria Magura au moment où le soleil commençait à se coucher.

-_A la bouffe! Hurlèrent tous les brigands, _alors qu'il venait de ramener toutes sortent de choses à manger.

_-Ace! Tu es rentré tout seul? _Demanda Dogura._ Et les autres? Où sont Luffy et Rio? Ils n'étaient pas partis avec toi ?_

_-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais. _Lâcha-t-il.

_-Ces imbéciles, où sont-ils et que font-ils? _Se demandèrent Dogura et Magura qui regardaient en haut du chalet en pleine nuit.

-_Il ne sont pas déjà mort? _Demanda Magura.

-_C'est nous qui allons nous faire tuer parGarp-san dans ce cas._ Dit Dogura en courbant le dos.

-_Okashira doit s'inquiéter aussi_... _hein? _Dit Magura.

-_Tenez vous un peu chef! _Dit Dogura en essayant de retenir sa chef qui avait un peu trop bu, et qui était assise dans la grande salle en compagnie de tous ses hommes.

-_Hein? Qu'ess tu dis? _Dit-elle totalement saoule.

-_C'est pas mauvais pour nous de pas savoir où ils sont et s'ils sont morts ou pas dès le premier jour? _Lui demanda le plus petit des brigands.

-_T'occupe! S'ils sont morts, ils sont morts et nous on y peut rien!_ Lui répondit son chef.

-_On se fera tuer par Grap-san vous savez. _Dit Magura.

_-Pour commencer pourquoi je devrais avoir le petit-fils et la petite-fille de Garp sur le dos?_ Dit-elle en se resservant une petite coupe de saké.

_-C'est pas une crèche ici! Il devrait savoir s'occuper de ses petits-enfants tout seul!_

_-Si seulement vous lui aviez dit... _Souffla Magura.

_-Qu'ess t'as dit? _L'engueula-t-elle.

Pendant ce temps, Ace dans son baril qu'il utilisait comme baignoire, repensa à toute les personnes qu'il avait interroger sur l'existence du fils de Gol D. Roger... Un fils dont tout le monde voulait la mort.

-_De toute façon, pour Ace j'ai déjà baissé les bras! _Dit la grosse rousse. _Je pensais qu'il me suffirait de le laisser mourir quelque part et de dire à Garp que c'était un accident!... Mais "les enfants du diable ont la chance du démon"! C'est un enfant du démon! Si le gouvernement découvre le pot aux roses, qu'allons nous devenir?_

_-Allons, allons Okashira. _Dit Magura._ Vous pensez pas que vous avez trop bu?_

Pendant tout ce temps, Ace entendit les paroles de la chef des brigands de Mont Corvo.  
Une semaine plus trad, alors que tout le monde dormait, Dogura entendit un énorme "bordel" venant de l'extérieur du chalet.

-_Tiens-toi tranquille! Entendit-il venir de dehors._

_-Okashira! Dadan Okashira! _Cria-t-il en essayant de la réveiller.

-_Qui y a t-il? _Demanda cette dernière avant d'ouvrir la porte principale. _Vous deux? _Cria-t-elle en voyant les deux jeunes enfants recouvèrent de blessures._ Ces gus là! Vous étiez encore en vie! Espèces de..._ Dit-elle en étirant les joues de Luffy et en tapant sur le crâne de Lilly.

-_Allons allons Okashira. _Dit Magura en essayant de clamer sa chef.

-_Où étiez vous? _Demanda-t-elle en continuant son espèce de torture.

-_Allons allons, où étiez vous et que faisiez vous? _Demanda le brigands qui ressemblait à une poule.

-_On a été chassés pas des loups en bas de la vallée. _Répondit le garçon.

-_En bas de la vallée? Que faisiez vous là-bas? _Demanda le plus petit des brigands. _Bah... C'est une bonne chose qu'ils aillent bien..._

_-Ouais! _Répondit l'autre brigand.

-_C'est pas une bonne chose! C'est juste deux épines dans le pied qui sont de retours! Filez au lit! _Dit-elle en les balançant dans une pièce où dormait déjà Ace. _A partir de demain vous bosserez à la cuisine!_

Les deux enfants s'endormirent une fois qu'elle eut fermer la porte. Elle l'a rouvrit directement après et vit les deux enfant dormirent à poings fermés.

-_Rapides! _ S'étonna-t-elle.

Le matin ils furent debout assez rapidement et surtout remis de leurs blessures.

-_Os! _(forme de salut) Dirent-ils en même temps.

-_Tu vas encore quelque part Ace? _Demanda le plus jeune. _Emmène moi avec toi! Soyons amis! _Dit-il tout joyeusement.

-_Luffy je t'interdis de... _S'énerva sa grande soeur une fois de plus.

-_Attends moi! _Cria-t-il en s'apercevant qu'Ace était déjà partit.

-_Okashira! Ils partent encore avec Ace! _Cria Dogura.

-_Dites donc vous deux! Vous avez des corvées à faire dans la maison! _S'énerva la chef.

-_Pas envie! _Dirent-ils en se retournant pour lui tirer la langue.

-_Sales gosses! Ils n'écoutent rien. _Dit-elle de surprise.

-_Allons allons okashira!_

-_Toi! Dépêche toi de me les ramener!_

-_Ok!_

_Une fois dans la forêt, Ace se fit suivre par les deux autres enfants._

_-Oï! _Cria une fois de plus Luffy avant de courir avec sa soeur pour rattraper Ace, qui commença à courir de plus en plus vite.

Pendant plus de deux mois, qu'il pleuve ou qu'il vente, les deux enfant ne cessèrent de le suivre en quête de devenir amis... Même Rio au fur et à mesure lui pardonna d'avoir craché sur son frère et décida de faire tout son possible pour qu'ils puissent tous les trois devenir amis. Un jour de grand vent, Luffy et Rio réussirent à s'envoler, ce qui fit presque faire lâcher le coeur de Dadan. Ils continuèrent désespérément à le suivre malgré toutes leurs blessures qu'ils récoltaient chaque jours. Même Dadan s'inquiétait pour eux... Sans l'avouer bien entendu. Un jour Luffy revint avec la tête grosse comme un ballon, à cause d'une ruche d'abeille... Tandis que ça soeur revint recouverte de miel, elle ne pouvait pratiquement plus bouger.  
Mais à force d'être tenace, Luffy et Rio risquèrent d'y laisser la vie quand il suivirent une fois de plus Ace et se retrouvèrent face à un tigre énorme, la seule bête qu'Ace n'eut jamais réussit à battre. Ils restèrent tous deux devant la bête, ne pouvant bouger à cause de la peur qui les tétanisait, mais d'un seul coup, un énorme ours apparut en face du tigre, Rio et Luffy en profitèrent pour s'échapper. Ils coururent à travers la forêt en essayant de retrouver leurs esprits.  
Au fur et à mesure ils devinrent beaucoup plus forts et arrivèrent à mieux contrer les obstacles que faisait Ace.  
Cela fait maintenant trois mois Que Rio et Luffy poursuivent Ace, et c'est au bout de ce troisième mois qu'il découvrirent la planque d'Ace, c'est à dire la décharge, où il trouve toutes sortes de choses pour fabriques des armes et tout ce dont il a besoin.


End file.
